Zeus (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Long time ago in planet Terra, cruel titan Kronos ruled planet with iron fist. He has hundred years past overthrow his own father Uranus with no reason. Maybe he wanted rule or then he was just power hungry maniac. He had sliced his father and throwed his remains to great ocean. Kronus thinked that his rule was absolute and he will rule forever, but old woman aka oracle has predicted that his own children will overthrow Kronus someday. After hearing this Kronus begin eat all his chidren which where born. Rhea howewer, his wife couldn`t bear this, so she gived hers last birth in random cave and let her mother Gaia raise his son to adulthood. Gaia told how Kronus rised for power being power hungry and greedy titan. Gaia warned and wish that this never would happen Zeus. After growing to adult Zeus challenged his father for battle of power and rule. Zeus manage to free his siblings from Kronus stomach cutting him with his own scythe. Later he freed Cyclops and Hekatonkheires from Tartarus to aid in battle. The great war of ten years or Titanomachy lasted as name says ten long years until titans finally falls to their knees and beg for surrender from Zeus. Few titans Zeus spared and rest he throwed to deepest depht of Tartarus, for punish their crime for siding with his tyrant father Kronus. After war Gaia visited in privet and asked for Zeus could he help bring back Uranus, who was in pieces shattered around great ocean in eigth pieces. Final piece his heart was in Kronos scythe and also prevents Uranus for regenration and reforming himself, which now Zeus holds in his hands. Zeus let his own idealogy overcome his mind and decline offer, because he wanted rule planet Terra with his own way. With this threat Gaia retreat for hundred years and gived birth new race of titans, gigants. They challenged Olympus to figth for their ruleship for planet Terra and for scythe of Kronos for Uranus return. Olympus fighted hard back and where almost defeted, but thanks to Athena and Zeus demigod son Hecules they defeared Gigants in fierce battle and banish them to Tartarus to keep company titans. Next hard battle was against last great titan and last son of Gaia was Typhon. All other gods expect Athena and Hermes has fleed from scene and faced Typhoon alone with Zeus. This battle would end bad, because Zeus was badly injured and cannot continue figth for long. Their rescure was howewer Hercules who had sword of Zeus with him, with this they manage to defeat Typhon by struck sword of Zeus one of his tentacles to hold it place. Hermes and Athena disracted Typhon while Hercules used his most powerfull punch to bring Typhon to ground and lastly Zeus throwed death mountain over Typhon. After seeing this Gaia retreat somewhere hiding and crying for his own grandson actions against her. It looked that finally Olympus has secure their ruleship over planet Terra. Story Blogs Legends before Legend Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods '| 'Gigants, remnants of titans '| 'Plan to seal Demon lord |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon '' '''Learning his heritage and first ``family business``' Meeting king of gods and big brother?! |''' Bigger they are, that easily they fall '''Another threat to Hyrule Appearance and Personality Zeus appears as tall muscular man in his fifties. He has long grey hair and beard and completely white eyes with no pupils. Even being youngest of gods group, Zeus takes form of older man to show that he is wisest of group. Zeus also normally wears white and blue loincloath, golden belt with blue crystal. Zeus also has golden neclase and piece of golden armour of his left shoulder. Zeus was as his younger days optimistic, when Gaia was raising and teaching basic to him. Gaia told Zeus how she with Uranus and Pontus where trying to raise their children towards absolute freedom for everyone. Everyone would be equal, where it be God or mortal. With these ideas fueled Zeus, he set his plan for bring piece to world, bring happines to everyone by ending his father Kronus tryranic rule over Terra. But as his mission goes forth, he started see things littel differently. Zeus begin think different things in different way, by combining his toughs from Gaia and how she told when she tried raise Kronus with Uranus to good leader and child. Zeus also got influence from other Titan, Cyclops and Hekatonkheires how Uranus had despised Cyclops and Hekatonkheires from their look being different from Titans. Zeus also saw many mortals during war of ten years and comed conclusion. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull Good '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow, maybe year 300, Terra calendar '''Birthplace: '''Random cave, where his mother Rhea gived birth him. '''Weight: 100 kg Height: 220 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: '''White '''Hair Color: '''Wite '''Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: ' *'Techincally Great-Grandfather: Galactic Highfather *'Grandpa: Uranus, Grandma: Gaia' *'Father: Kronos, Mother: Rhea' *'Wife: Hera' *'Sons: Hercules, Ares, Endymion Aheri, Hermes, Hephaestus and etc. ' *'Daughters: Athena, Artemis and etc.' Status: Alive Affiliation: Gods of Olympus Themes: * Gaia Cry! War of Ten Years! Absolute Freedom versus Ruled Freedom! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 6-A Name: Zeus, King of Olympus, King of Gods Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: '''Thousand years old '''Classification: Planetary god Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Divine Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular Level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Size Manipulation (Zeus can grow to mountain size at blink), Crushing Fists, Ultra Legs, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Weather control), Sky Manipulation, Elemental Magic (Type 2), Flight (with air manipulation), Power Nullification (Zeus has negated Hercules godly status, rendering him back to demigod), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-Continent Level, '(Zeus can manipulate weather at multi-continent range, can create hundred hurricanes, temperature drops from hot to cold in seconds, making thousands ligthing drop from sky per second to roast surface of planet. Zeus roasted 1/3 of Terra`s surface while figthing against Louise, latter howewer finded this attack only amusing. It`s stated if Zeus, Poseidon and Hades combined their power, they could roast whole surface of Terra in minutes) [[Speed|'Speed]]:' '''Massively Hypersonic, '(Zeus can move, react and fly about 850 mach speed) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]: Class T+, '(With his mighty strength Zeus has lifted death mountain and prisoned Typhon under it) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Continent Class, '(Zeus can with his mighty punches destroy continents and move them apart) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Multi-Continent Class, '(Lasted longest against demon lord Louise, but would give up eventually) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:' '''Superhuman+, '(Has figth for Titans ten years breaking little sweat) [[Range|'''Range]]: Multi-Continent Class, '(With air, electricity and weather manipulation) '''Standart equipment: ' *Sword of Zeus, sword created with help of Hephaestus. *'''Shield of Aegis: '''Another markable craftmarksip of Hephaestus, Shield of Aegis. With this Zeus can easily block continent class attacks. Shield`s special ability is deflect attacks back to enemy. '''Weaknesses: *Some his actions are sometimes blind, if they figth againts his ides. *And thats why he is sometimes stubborn and try go trough stone wall, even he can get past it. Note: 'Ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable Attacks and Techinques *'Hurricanes: 'Zeus creates hundred hurricanes capable whipe everything in multi-continent wide away *'Enhanced senses: 'With air manipulation Zeus can smell, hear and feel at multi-continent wide, if he concentrades. *'Air blast: 'Zeus uses air manipulation to presure air in small space and then relase it with powerfull blast. *'Air slash: 'Zeus uses his air to make sharp cutters to cut opponent. Whit these he is cutted continents half. *'Tunder: 'Zeus shoot electricity from his hands or from sky, if he uses weather maipulation same time. He susually shoots about thousands thunder bolts at same time. *'Whip: 'Zeus uses his electricity to make chain and uses to whip enemy or grap them. With this he can shock his enemies and trow them around. *'Power negation: 'Zeus can negate others powers who he touch. He has render Hercules back to demigod for months. He has also negated with effort his brother Poseidon`s powers rendering him to almost mortal. *'Storm is here!: Zeus uses wather manipulation to create multi-continent wide storm, where can be ligthingstorm, raining, snowing, wind speed changes up to hurricanes and temperature changes cold to hot. He can freely change weather, howewer he can change weather and leave like that, it won`t change until his change it himself or someone other overrides weather. It can roast 1/3 of surface of Terra, if Zeus is serious and want inficlt massive damage. *'Shield of Aegis: '''Shield of Aegis was birthday gift to Zeus from Hephaestus. Shield can deflect easily continenet scale attacks. Zeus need simply react to attack and just before attack hits shield, Zeus hits it with shield. This causes attack to bounce back to where it comes. Shield can deflect normal hit, energy, magical and elemental attacks. *'Zeus Thunderbolt: Zeus concentrates his powers for his hand few seconds, before forming it to shape of thunderbolt. This attack can roast 1/3 of surface of planet Terra. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathces: Trivia *Zeus never told his original plans to other gods. So, they still believe that their ``Granpa`` aka Kronus was heartless tyrant who want rule everyone with tyranny. *Gaia wanted absolute freedom, Kronus wanted freedom trough tyranny and Zeus wants freedom by control. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Lawful Good